The Incredible Bender Heroes
by ThePadhog43
Summary: The story of Pixar's movie The Incredibles meets the characters and universe of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra to create a fanfiction that follows the story of The Incredible Bolin the Boulder and his family after the reign of Amon.
1. Forward

After many years of fighting against Avatar Korra for the rise of the Equalist Party, Amon eventually defeated her while she was in the Avatar State and now the cycle of the Avatar was been broken. The world was then thrown into a Great Depression and a period of nothing but chaos and tyranny while Amon conducted a holocaust of all benders but fell short by ridding only 99% of the bender population. After years of hiding, the one percenter group of benders came together to form the Bender Allegiance for Peace which was a social justice group dedicated to overthrowing Amon for his crimes committed toward not just benders, but toward non-benders as well caused by his obsession with power.

Bolin who survived while Mako died along Korra's side founded the Allegiance. Along with Bolin, the team is lead by Tue who is the last waterbender from the Foggy Swamp Tribe, the princess of the Fire Nation dethroned by Amon and Zuko's firebending granddaughter Axelle, and Tenzin's eldest daughter Jinora. With the less than 100 benders left in the world, the Allegiance defeated Amon and were hailed as heroes by non-benders but were still now an endangered people. After the downfall of Amon, many benders grew mad because of the loneliness over being an endangered species and broke away from the Allegiance to seek revenge on non-benders. They also targeted Bolin and the Allegiance for they saw them as traders to all of the benders who had been eliminated because of their continued service to protect the non-benders and their way of life.

Amon's closest and most devote followers would not give up on their beliefs and visions of a bender-free equality even with their leader gone and also served as a threat to the Allegiance and the peace of the world. And along with the many other crimes that faced the world, the Allegiance of Benders for Peace now served as superhero like protectors to cities all over the world by the side of the non-bender men and women of service, trying their best to fulfill the job left behind by the Avatar to keep peace and balance. Protecting the people and society that once hated them, but who then realized how desperately they needed their help. But could this attitude reverse back again?

.

.

.

.

This fanfiction is a crossover of sorts by taking the characters and universe of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and _The Legend of Korra_ and very closely using the storyline and plot of the Pixar movie _The Incredibles_. Like the setting of _The Legend of Korra_ strongly resembles the culture and technology of the American 1920s and 1930s, it continues in time to the 1950s and 1960s. There are now televisions and more stream lined satomobiles and mimics life in mid 20th century America like _The Incredibles_ does. Benders are also not seen as part of general public anymore because of their significantly small number and instead are either superheroes or supervillains. They live normal lives under their secret identities and only bend when in uniform. Because they were already known as benders by their birth name, they have turned their birth names into bender hero names like Bolin, who is the parallel to Mr. Incredible, is called The Incredible Bolin the Boulder for long and his secret identity is a man named Blaine Phillips.

I was rewatching _The Incredibles_, which I hadn't seen for a couple of years and fell back in love with the movie and I have also been major fangirling over _The Legend of Korra_. I also realized how the public's anger over the super heroes in the movie is pretty much like non-benders part of the Equalists are angry at benders. Now I've barely written fanfiction in the past and what I did write isn't that good so don't kill me if this sucks, but so far I've had a lot of fun writing it. I looked in the crossover section of the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ and I didn't see anything for _The Incredibles_, which surprised me, but also, if this technically doesn't belong in the crossover section, please tell me that so I can fix that and not look like an idiot haha.

So here goes nothing! Thanks for reading and I promise more to come!


	2. An Interview

Citizens all over Republic City and the world gathered around their television sets with friends and family to tune into the exclusive first ever interview of The Incredible Bolin the Boulder (or just Boulder Bolin for short as he was usually referred to), Tidal Wave Tue, and Miss Axelle of Fire. Boulder Bolin appeared first on the screen fumbling with his small microphone looking lost as to how it worked.

"Is this thing on?" the superhero asked the news lady conducting the interview.

"Yeh that's fine," she said but Bolin continued to fuss around with the device.

"Haha I can break though walls, I just can't..."

"That's fine," the anchorwoman said again.

"I just can't get this on," the television crew finally intervened to help the hero with his troubles and then the interview got underway.

"So, the world famous Incredible Bolin the Boulder, everyone knows Bolin is your birth name, but do you also have a secret identity?" the anchorwoman asked her first question at last.

"Every bender hero has a secret identity," Boulder Bolin replied, "I don't know a single one who doesn't. Who wants the pressure of being a bender hero all the time?"

"I see," said the anchor woman, "Now we are also joined by Miss Axelle of Fire and Tidal Wave Tue and now Miss Axelle, do you definitely have a secret identity like Boulder Bolin says you all do?"

The screen changes to the shot of the firebending hero Miss Axelle of Fire. "Of course I have a secret identity. Can you see me in this at the supermarket?" she answers referring to the glittery crimson red bender hero suit she had on, "Come on! Who would want to go shopping as Miss Axelle of Fire? Ya know what I mean?"

Tidal Wave Tue decided to cut in with his own commentary on the matter, being his usual smooth self that he is known for, "Bender ladies are always trying to tell you their secret identity_. They think it'll strengthen the relationship or something like that._ I say, 'Girl, I don't wanna know about your mild-mannered alter ego' or anything like that. I mean, you tell me you're a super… mega… ultra… lightening bending babe, that's all right with me. I'm good. I'm good."

"Uhum…" said the anchorwoman, seeming a little thrown off, "Now Boulder Bolin, the big question is what is it like to be a bender hero? The ultimate protector of all the non-bending citizens of Republic City and the greater world?"

"It can be frustrating at times, I'll admit," said Boulder Bolin, "No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved, you know? Just for a little bit. I feel like the maid! 'I just cleaned up this mess! Can we keep it clean for… for ten minutes, please?'" he declared jokingly but still so involved with his statement that he got up out of his chair and messed up the microphone they took so long to set up in the beginning of the interview.

After readjusting Boulder Bolin again for the hundredth time that morning, the interview continued with the anchorwoman asking, "So with all the demands of the job and everything else, do you enjoy being a bender hero?"

Boulder Bolin thought before he spoke and took a deep breath and replied, "Yes. I do enjoy it and am proud of it very much. Us benders had a duty to protect the world from Amon's fascist evil and to restore as much balance as we could after Avatar Korra…" it was hard to compose himself as he was going through the story in his mind but it was important for him to stay strong and make sure that the world knew him and all the other bender heroes were there for them when they called on them for help, "We had a duty to restore as much balance as we could after Avatar Korra had fallen and we continue to hold that duty today even though the world is at a greater peace than before. The Bender Allegiance for Peace is dedicated to guarding the citizens of the world from the forces of evil even after the history of hostility and genocide toward benders. We will always be there to help."

He then paused again and took a short glance at Miss Axelle sitting next to him, "But sometimes I think I'd just like the simple life, you know? Relax a little and raise a family."

"I see," the anchorwoman said with a sense of fascination and then turned to Miss Axelle, "And how about you, Miss Axelle of Fire? Surely you must be feeling the feminine mystique and the desire to settle down and have a household of your own?"

Now Miss Axelle gave Boulder Bolin a quick look with some hesitation but then put on a face of certainty and answered, "Settle down? Are you kidding me? I'm at the top of my game! I'm right up there with the big dogs! Girls, come on! Leave the saving the world to the men? I don't think so!" She looked at Bolin again who was now looking at her. She gave him a small wink, looked at the camera again, and repeated, "I don't think so."


End file.
